Seeing Eye Dog
by Cut The Dotted Line
Summary: She was blind but she wasn't about to have someone help her and like it. Derek liked her independence but the intense desire to keep her safe made him wish she would stop pushing him away. He decides that perhaps friendship is why he keeps coming back to her but maybe it's something deeper than that. Can Derek keep the hunters away from her and keep her in the dark? Derek/OC Fluff
1. You Can Sit With Me

Derek read over the menu at the diner. He always came here for breakfast, but he was a little early, well, early for him considering it was actually morning, but then again he hadn't gone to sleep yet that day. It had been a while since he had eaten breakfast in the am hours so Derek thought he'd get something besides the usual. It was quiet in the diner since the waitress was in the back arguing with the cook. He wondered if it was always like this at four in the morning. The sound of the bell to let waitress know she had a new customer to attend to hurt Derek's ears a little.

After about a minute he could hear the sound of something taping and bumping into things as it made its way over to him. Derek looked up at the girl as she tapped her walking stick on his booth. She looked at the booth and bit her lip before reaching out and almost touching his shoulder. She went to the other side of the booth and did the same thing. She seemed satisfied that no one was in the booth so she sat down and waited for a server.

"Ouch." He said when she swung her leg and kicked him.

"Ah!" she jumped and let out a little squeak, "Oh my gosh I'm sorry, I didn't know there was someone in this booth. I can find –"

"No, it's fine." He said to her and she nodded looking in the direction of his voice, but not seeing.

"Okay." She said smiling nervously at him. He could hear that her heart was beating fast in embarrassment, but as the silence between them warred on her heart slowed to a normal pace. "Um, my name is Keira… Keira Creek." She said offering her hand to shake.

"I'm Derek Hale." He said taking her hand and shaking it. For a blind woman she had a strong hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you." She said flashing him a brilliant smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." He said smiling back, but lacking the genuine tone she had. It wasn't like he didn't care; it was that he didn't want to care. She was blind and he was not the nicest person to be making friends with. Friends… Derek wasn't completely sure what it was like to have a friend. Sure, he knew what it was like from what he saw between Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, but he'd never experience it himself.

"May I take your orders?" Derek glanced up at the familiar waitress that always seemed to be there.

"The usual," Keira said to her and Derek sighed since he still hadn't figured out what he wanted.

"I'll have whatever she's having." Derek said and Keira smiled. The waitress laughed nothing in particular and walked to the kitchen again.

"So, are you always here this early?" she asked him trying to make small talk.

"No." he said and she nodded.

"I come here this early since it makes it less likely for me to accidently sit with someone." She said jokingly.

"_The only reason I eat breakfast at noon is because of the group of rowdy teenagers that keep me up at all the ungodly hours of the night._" Derek thought to himself, but then said, "I really don't mind you sitting with me."

"I know, but why didn't you say anything when I was trying to see if anyone was in the booth?" she asked him.

"I figured it would be nice not sitting alone." He said with a shrug. Derek wasn't even sure why he was admitting this to her, but he was.

"I can relate to that." She said with a nod, "I live alone, and the only human contact I have is when I come here in the morning and that's only when I'm ordering."

"Well, I'm not really that alone." Derek could feel himself want to open up to her a little, and then the inner battle of whether or not he should open just a little of himself to her began.

"You sound like you know what it's like." She said closing her eyes and leaning back like she was tired.

"Yeah, I… I had a rough time when I was a teenager." He said remembering the fire.

"Wait, what did you say your name was again?" she asked and he sighed realizing she knew about what had happened to his family.

"Derek Hale." He said and she smiled a little.

"I remember you, we went to the same high school, but you were a year ahead of me though." She said nodding and Derek was slightly relieved that she didn't say anything about his family, "I could see a little bit back then, you read a test to me my junior year because my vision was darkening and I couldn't really see the words."

"I remember that, huh, I didn't recognize you without those glasses." He said and then realized that he probably just insulted her, but then she laughed.

"I hated those huge things; they didn't do as much for my sight as they did for it when I was in middle school." She said smiling at him, "I remember once I tripped over my own two feet and you helped me gather all of my books too."

"Yeah, I guess it's a small world." He said remembering that someone had actually tripped her, "So have you left Beacon Hills since high school?"

"No." she said almost sadly, "I don't see any point in leaving since I know every corner of this town like the back of my hand, I mean if I left I wouldn't know where anything was."

"What'd you mean?" Derek asked cocking his head to the side. He wondered in the back of his mind how that nerdy, clumsy, and nervous girl became this beautiful, more confident, and less nervous woman.

"I mean that I can walk here and I know where I'm going, or I can walk to the store, the school, anywhere really, and I know where I'm going." She said and Derek was surprised by this.

"That can't be safe." He mumbled. Derek sighed mentally as he realized he was starting to care, and that was what he didn't want to do.

"I've been walking around Beacon Hills without my sight since the summer before my senior year, I'm sure I'll be fine now." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"You could still get hurt walking around without help." Derek said and she sighed, "Have you ever gotten hurt?"

"No." he could hear right through her lie.

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked her and she narrowed her blind eyes at him.

"No, I don't need your help." She said folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Okay." Derek said as their food came to the table. He realized then what the waitress had been laughing about, Keira's usual was his usual.

* * *

Derek watched as Keira walked down the street. He was slowly following behind her in his car to make sure she got home safely. He wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this, but he knew it would bother him if he didn't make sure she was safe. Maybe it was because she lied about never getting hurt on her walk home. Whatever it was Derek felt he needed to watch her.

Of course Sheriff Stilinski would see him and see that he was watching her. He knew what it looked like and he wasn't sure if the truth would even save him. The one time Derek was being nice and helpful he gets pulled over. Maybe he should have just walked her home.

"Mr. Hale, can I ask you why you're following Ms. Creek?" The Sheriff asked him and Derek closed his eyes for just a moment.

"I was making sure she got home safely." He said not lying one bit.

"Does Ms. Creek know you're watching her?" The Sheriff asked and Derek sighed.

"No." Derek mumbled.

"You know if a person doesn't know you're watching or following them it's considered stalking." Derek nodded and then looked over at the Sheriff.

"I can go tell her I'm following her, but I think she might get angrier with me than she did when I offered her a ride home." Derek said and then Sheriff smiled a little.

"Yeah, she's not the kind of woman to accept help or ask for it willingly." He said as if he had tried something similar before.

"You sound like you know what I mean?" Derek said hoping to get a little information about her.

"Yeah, last winter she slipped on the ice a few times, but refused help. Melissa McCall went over to visit her after that and she said that Keira had actually hurt herself pretty badly." The Sheriff said shaking his head, "But the next day morning she was out doing her daily walk like nothing had happened, well, I'm going to let you go with a warning. But if you want to make sure she makes it home safely again be sure to let her know first."

"Yes sir." Derek said as the Sheriff walked away from his car. Derek looked up in time to see Keira walk into a house. Knowing she was safe Derek decided to head back to the abandon subway repair station and hopefully get some sleep.

* * *

Cut The Dotted Line: Yeah, it's five in the morning and I finally finish this. I've had the idea in my head since... well since I started writing for Teen Wolf. I hope no one thinks the title is insulting to werewolves, and yes I know Derek is a little... OOC, but I'm still working on writing his character. I didn't reread this so if there are any spelling mistakes, or parts where things just don't make sense, I'm sorry. I would love to hear some feed back on what you think of this story so far or if I should go on at all. Oh and the picture I have as the cover is what she's supposed to look like. Anyway... Morana out~!


	2. I'll Catch You When You Fall

Derek stood there in front of her house as he leaned against his Camaro and waited. Once again, he felt the need to make sure Keira was safe and this was the only way he could do it and not look like a stalker. He could hear her moving around in her house as he waited for her. Every time she walked near the door he'd get excited that she was about to come out. Maybe he wanted to see her more than help her, although he wasn't sure why he'd want to see her.

She finally opened the door and walked down the stairs. Her hair was damp and he noticed that despite her being blind her clothes matched. It was obvious that she lived alone so he wondered how she put together matching clothes. She paused at the end of the walkway as if she felt like she wasn't alone.

"Hi Keira," Derek said and she frowned.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Keira asked folding her arms across her chest and glaring in his direction.

"I figured you wouldn't mind if I walked you to the diner." He said and she cocked a brow at him.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked almost as if she was a little angry.

"I figured we could be friends." Derek guessed he could let himself have at least one. Keira was quiet for a moment as if she was surprised that he would want to be friends with her.

"I remember saying something like that to you in high school." She muttered and then walked down the street.

"I don't remember that." He said walking next to her.

"Yeah, I saw that you were sitting alone at the lunch table my freshmen year and sat with you." She said and Derek watched as her pretty face turned into a scowl, "You gave me this look like you wanted to yell at me, but just asked me why I was sitting with you."

"I still don't remember it." Derek mumbled furrowing his brows and she sighed.

"After I said I wanted to be friends you laughed at me and said that you didn't want to be friends with someone as pathetic as me and left." She said and Derek flinched.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Prove it." She said smirking as she looked a head.

"Well, if I'm right it was around the time my family died, and I was pretty much pissed at the world then." Derek said softly and she nodded.

Derek could smell her annoyance at him being there turn into pity. It was strange that as quickly as he smelled pity on her it turned to jealousy. He couldn't begin to understand why she would be jealous of his family dying. She could've been thinking of something else that made her jealous as well though.

"I remember that Argent girl you used to talk about in class; she was the one behind the fire that killed your family, right?" She asked and he raised his brows at her in surprise.

"_She was jealous of Kate?" _Derek didn't know why she was jealous of her, but he answered her anyway, "Yeah."

"What a psycho." She said and Derek smiled a little.

"Yeah, she was totally nuts." He agreed nodding.

"That reminds me, I'm out of peanut butter." She said thinking out loud.

"I could walk you to the grocery store, or give you a ride." Derek offered and she was quiet for a moment.

"I think I'd like that." She told him, "But the grocery store doesn't open until seven."

"Well I guess we have some time to kill." He said and she smiled nodding.

* * *

"You can't find him." Stiles said into his cell phone, "How long ago did you see him…? It's only been – oh what's he do check in with you if he's running late?"

"Dude, who are you talking to." Scott asked as he got into the jeep.

"Isaac and Erica, they keep passing the phone back and forth, well more like fighting over the phone, but you know." Stiles said pressing the phone to his neck and hoping they didn't hear.

"Give me the phone." Scott said and then he put it on speaker.

"What's up guys we got the phone on speaker." Scott told them.

"_I just set this to speaker so he'd stop taking it away from me."_ Erica growled at Isaac.

"_It's my phone!" _The two could hear him yell at her.

"Calm down you two and tell me what's going on." Scott said and then heard a sigh in the back ground as well as fighting.

"_Derek went out this morning to eat breakfast like he always does and these two are having a panic attack because it's almost seven and he still hasn't come back." _Boyd told them as the other two fought.

"Derek is a big werewolf I'm sure he can take care of himself." Stiles said sarcastically as usual.

"When did he leave for breakfast?" Scott asked him.

"_Four in the morning,"_ Boyd said unenthusiastically.

"That was almost three hours ago." Scott said with surprise, "We'll look around for him; you just keep those two from causing trouble."

"_Hey, we don't cause that much trouble!"_ they could hear the other two shout before breaking out in another fight. They had a slight sibling rivalry going on, Derek had tried to put a stop to it, but whenever he wasn't around they were always fighting. Of course if you tired to fight the one of them the other would be there to back them up.

"_Will do… or at least try to, anyway see you guys later."_ Boyd said and then hung up.

"Do we really have to look for Derek?" Stiles whined and Scott shot him a look.

"What if the hunters have him?" Scott said and Stiles sighed.

"Okay, I see your point." He mumbled and started the jeep.

* * *

Derek glanced up at the jeep in the parking space behind his Camaro. He walked down the stairs and up to Stiles' jeep as if they hadn't just seen him carrying groceries from his car into Keira Creek's house. Stiles and Scott both wondered if they had drunk Lydia's special Wolf's Bane spiked punch by accident and were hallucinating again. Derek didn't help sweet blind girls get groceries, but then again anyone that tried to help Keira was told to go away. She just wasn't the kind of person that accepted help, well, until now.

"Is something going on?" Derek asked when Scott rolled down the window.

"How the hell did you get her to let you help her with her groceries?" Stiles asked him in shock, "I tried to do that when I was fourteen and she told me no."

"I remember that, you ask again and she you to go the hell away, but I think that was mostly because you insulted her about being blind." Scott said and then looked at Derek, "What did you?"

"We went to high school together, but she was in the grade below mine." Derek said and they rolled their eyes at him.

"My mom is the only person I know that she willingly accepted help from." Scott said and Derek raised his brows, "And Keira still tells her she doesn't really need her help."

"So…" Derek said looking at them as if what they had to say meant nothing at all to him.

"Why are you helping her anyway?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah, you're not exactly well known for your people skills." Stiles added in.

"I… I just – I don't have to answer that." Derek growled at them.

"Hey, we were just asking!" Scott said holding up his hands in defense.

"Yeah, that and the rest of the pack also want to know why." Stiles said looking at his cell phone.

"She's my friend; I can have one of those can't I?" Derek grumbled at him.

"Hey Derek," Keira called from the porch, "You forgot the milk in the back seat."

"I'll get it in just a second." He said and she sighed.

"Fine I'll get it myself." She grumbled and for a moment Scott and Derek just watched her as she went down. It was like they all knew it was going to happen before it actually happened. She fell in slow motion and the before she could hit the ground Derek caught her.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked her and she blinked at him.

"What happened?" She asked after a few seconds.

"You took a step toward the stairs and just fell forward." Scott said since he was now squatting next to them as Stiles made his way over to them. They had moved fast although Derek was obviously the fastest.

"Oh…" she said and closed her eyes, "… I'm fine now."

"Did you… did you black out?" Stiles said squatting down next to Scott to see if she was okay. He wasn't sure how to word it since she was blind and he didn't want to insult her again.

"Yeah, happens all the time." She said and Derek sighed.

"You scared the hell out of me." Derek said and she turned in the direction of his voice.

"I can tell, I can feel and hear your heart pounding." She said poking him in the chest where it was pounding less than it had been.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Stiles said and her eyes widened.

"No." she said squirming in Derek's arms.

"They're not taking you calm down." Derek said wondering why she was so panicked about the hospital, "Have you seen a doctor about your fainting?"

"I don't have to see a doctor; I'm fine." She said and Derek sighed at her.

"Okay, but I'm going to have Scott tell his mother about your fainting spells." Derek said and she snorted.

"Like that's going to do anything." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You are the most stubborn woman I know." Derek mumbled under his breath, but she still heard him.

"Thanks," she said smirking at what was obviously not a compliment.

"You're welcome," Derek said rolling his eyes before looking at Scott and Stiles, "Why are you two here again?"

"The pa – I mean, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were concerned about why you hadn't come back for three hours." Stiles said and Derek sighed.

"Go tell them I'm on my way." He sighed and Stiles pulled his phone out, "I mean go to them I don't mean text."

"But –"

"Now," Derek barked at them and they sighed before doing as their Alpha told them.

"Can you put me down now?" Keira asked glaring in his direction, "Or are you going to carry me in?"

"I'll carry you 'cause I know it'll make you mad." He said and she frowned and then jumped a little when he stood up quickly. She gripped his shoulders as if she feared that he would drop her. "You don't have to dig your nails into me; I'm not going to drop you.

"Okay." She said, but barely loosened her grip as he walked up the stairs.

Derek decided that he'd eventually take her to the doctors even if he had to lie about where they were going. In the back of his mind he wondered if her passing out was the only reason why he felt he needed to be keep her safe. He felt that he had to watch out for her and he did, but tried not to neglect his pack at the same time.

* * *

Cut The Dotted Line: Yeah, I actually read through this one. There should be less mistakes, but it is 4 in the morning so... yeah. Oh I think I had an actual heart attack today so if all of my stories suddenly stop getting updates I died. Oh a brighter note I updated on this~! Also my cat is giving me lots of (unwanted) attention and she usually only gives my mom (Also unwanted) attention. So yeah... I hope I get more reviews. Your littlest 'I love this' or 'please update soon' and even 'Please keep going' really make me want to write more, but you know I also like it when you write really long ones to. So... yeah... Please review! Morana out~!


	3. Movie

Keira sat next to him in his Camaro with her arms folded across her chest angrily. Derek had taken her to the doctor's against her will and she was letting him know that she was still angry by refusing to speak to him. Not that he had tried to speak to her, and he wouldn't until she was calm.

"Are you taking me to pick up my prescription?" she asked him.

"Yes." He said and she nodded.

"Do you think I'll actually take them?" she asked smirking.

"I'll make sure you do." He said and she stopped smirking, "Why wouldn't you take the medication that stops you from having fainting spells."

"…" she opened her mouth to answer him and then closed it. Keira furrowed her brow as if she was trying to find a reason why, which would most likely be a lie. Finally she let out a sigh and looked in Derek's direction. "Because I don't want help, not from doctors, not from medicine, and not from you,"

"Everyone needs help sometimes, it's only natural." Derek said still smiling a little when he heard her heart beat change on the 'not from you' part.

"Just because I need help doesn't mean I want help." She said as Derek parked his car in the local pharmacy's parking lot.

"Well, I guess that's just too bad then huh, because I'm helping you." He said and she huffed as he got out of the car and then went around open to her door. She had been feeling around for the door handle when he opened it and she glared up at him when he snickered at her expression.

It was funny to him how she was always annoyed with him, but she took it in stride. No matter how angry she seemed to get at him she forgave him, and Derek couldn't really find anything to be angry at her about. Well, other than the medication thing.

"Do you have anything to do today?" she asked him when they got back in her car.

"Not that I know of," He had nothing to do unless his pack called him and told him something like Isaac somehow hung himself by his foot from the rafters in the subway repair station again.

"Okay, then would you like to watch a movie with me?" she asked him and he raised his brows in surprise.

"It depends on what movie you have in mind?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Well, I like watching some of the ones I watched growing up that way I can see what's happening in my head." She told him, "I was thinking of watching something like 'True Lies'."

"I don't think I've ever seen that one." He said and she gapped at him.

"It's only like the funniest action movie I've ever seen." She said and then smiled widely, "You have to watch it now."

"You're not going to let me get away without watching it, are you?" Derek said smiling as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know it." She said happily.

* * *

Derek glanced over at Keira when he felt her lean against him a little. He smiled a little as he noticed she was falling asleep. It wasn't long until she was using him as a pillow, but he didn't mind. He was surprised that the sounds of the movie didn't wake her up, and then after a while Derek closed his eyes and didn't open them.

When someone knocked on the door was when Derek woke up. He didn't think before acting in his sleepy state of mind and opened the door. Melissa McCall blinked up at him in surprise. Derek stared at her for a moment and then smiled a little.

"Hi." He said to her.

"Hi…" she said cocking a brow at him, "… Keira isn't –?"

"No, she's just my friend." He said and Melissa laughed.

"That wasn't what I was asking, but okay." She said to him.

"Well, she isn't that either." He said since she knew about werewolves since she saw Scott shifted in the police station.

"I came here to help her with laundry." She said and Derek stepped aside.

"I've seen her do her own laundry before." Derek said as he glanced over at a still sleeping Keira on the couch. He went over and turned off the TV and then followed Melissa.

"Yeah, she can do her laundry, and fold it, but she has a hard time matching things." She told him and he nodded.

"I always wondered how she always wore matching clothes." Derek mumbled and Melissa laughed a little.

"I just wish she would let me help a little more." Melissa said as she started matching up clothes in Keira's laundry room.

"She's kind of letting me help…" Derek said from the doorway.

"Good maybe you can get her to see a doctor about that fainting." Melissa said and Derek smiled.

"I forced her to do that today." He said and Melissa looked over at him in surprise.

"Really," she said and he nodded, "Wow, I thought she would've beat your with her walking stick if you did that."

"She did; I took it away from her." Melissa turned her head and bit her lip as she tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, I bet it was funny seeing Derek Hale getting beaten by a blind woman." Keira said from behind them, only Melissa jumped since Derek had heard her.

"I probably would've laughed." Melissa admitted and Keira smiled happily.

"It wasn't that funny." Derek grumbled at her.

"Derek, do you want to help me make lunch?" Keira asked him with a sweet smile.

"Sure…" he said when he really wanted to say no, but that face she made couldn't be told no.

* * *

Morana's Ramble: I decided to change my author's note up a little. BTW if you haven't read my profile my name is Morana, not my real name, but it's what I go by, anyway... I'm having a bit of writers block with this one so... yeah, if you have any suggestions please throw them my way. That and I'm kind of just trying to show you how my character is. I hope you get her now so... I'm just going to let you review now. You know how to do that right? You write what you think of this story in that BIG white box down there. Please review. I like it when you do that. Morana out~!


	4. Scooby Doo

"Derek goes over to this house every morning to walk a young lady, by the name of Keira Creek, to the diner that's a block away." Gerard said to Chris as they sat in the SUV and waited for Derek to make his appearance at her house. As if on cue his black Camaro pulled up to her house and Derek stepped out. He swiftly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door before walking in.

"Do you think he's going to turn her?" Chris asked and Gerard shook his head.

"No, but she can be used against him." He said with a smile that churned Chris's stomach.

Derek watched as Keira danced and walked at the same time down the sidewalk next to him. Her straight dark brown hair was getting in her face as he tried not to laugh at her. She was humming the theme to "Scooby-Doo" vigorously as if he weren't even there. It didn't matter that she was in public since it was four-thirty in the morning, but he wondered how many times she may have done this in the past.

"I almost want to ask…" Derek said and she smiled as she laughed.

"Well I was flipping through the channels on my TV this morning and 'Scooby-Doo' was on…" she smiled guiltily, "… I love that show."

"You mean _cartoon_." He said to tease her more than anything.

"Well I've seen every episode a thousand times so I remember what the characters and stuff look like… you know like how I said with the movie we fell asleep watching."

"At least I didn't use you as a pillow." He said and she scoffed at him.

"I hope you know that you make a horrible pillow." She said completely serious, "Really, you're the first pillow I've ever had that got up and walked away while I was sleeping."

"How many men have you used as pillows?" he asked her and she started to count off on her fingers just to hear him chuckle.

"I'm kidding; you're my only man-pillow." She said and he smiled.

Derek wasn't sure why it made him happy to hear that he was the only guy she'd fallen asleep on. It bothered him that he felt that way, but really it worried him more than anything. He couldn't like her, if he did, it would put her in danger. Derek realized how careless he had been about coming over to see her and just plain being around her. If the hunters, or worse, the newly resurrected Peter noticed it could be very bad for her.

"Derek, are you okay?" Keira asked him. He hadn't realized he had stopped walking and he looked up at her.

"Yeah, I just got caught up in my thoughts, that's all." He said and she smiled sadly at him, but they continued on walking in silence.

* * *

Keira knew something was wrong when Derek hardly spoke to her at the diner and on the walk back to her house. She wondered what was wrong with him, but wasn't sure if she wanted to ask. She feared that he would say he wouldn't be able to come over anymore. The thought that she had actually gotten attached to him was what worried her out more than anything. She didn't want to have feelings for anyone mostly because she feared that they would leave her.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" she finally asked him when she realized they were close to her house.

"Nothing," He muttered mostly under his breath, but she knew it was a lie.

"You're never this quiet." She said to him, and if she could see the look of surprise she may have actually smiled. Derek had never been told that something like that before, but it only proved how close he was to her. They talked to each other a lot, but mostly about nothing important, and nothing personal.

"I don't know if…" Derek stopped talking which made her heart beat faster than it already was. The scent of fear rolled off of her, but so did that of emotional pain. "… It's nothing."

"… Do you want to come inside?" she asked as he stopped walking. She knew they were in front of her house when she heard him lean against something, which happened to be his car.

"Nah, I'm kind of tired." He mumbled to her. Maybe that was all that was wrong with him.

"Well you know you can just crash here if you want." She said smiling a little.

"Okay." He said and then pulled out his cell and texted Boyd to let at least one of them know he would be gone longer than usual.

* * *

Derek woke up to the sound of two voices talking; he knew both of these voices. One was obviously Keira since he was sleeping in her bed, but the other was the unnerving voice of Chris Argent. Derek didn't want Keira dragged into this war, but he couldn't help that he was in the next room. He listened until he heard Chris leave and then he came out of her room.

"What did he want?" Derek asked starling her since she hadn't heard him walk into the living room.

"He was just going around meeting his neighbors; he said he was new." She said to him and he sighed.

"Can you do me a favor and never speak to him again." Derek asked softly.

"What?" she said and he sighed.

"That was Chris Argent." Derek said to her, "you need to stay away from him."

"Do you care to explain why?" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"I… I…" he blanked out for a reason why she shouldn't talk to Chris.

"Derek, will you please tell me what's wrong?" she asked with a worried expression.

"I can't tell you, and I think I shouldn't come over tomorrow." He said to her.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" she asked him worriedly.

"What can I say that won't make you worry?" he asked her and she tried not to smile.

"That you'll be here tomorrow the same as always," She said giving him her blind puppy-dog eyes.

"I invented the puppy-dog eyes." He said and she pouted.

"Yes, but the puppy-dog eyes work on anyone, but the blind." She said and he couldn't help, but smile.

"Alright, I'll be here tomorrow." He said with a sigh.

"Good, now will you tell me why you don't want me talking to Chris Argent?" she asked again.

"Keira…" he growled at her.

"… Is waiting patiently for her answer," She said folding her arms across her chest and giving him 'I'm-not-going-to-stop-until-I-know' look.

"His family and my family have been feuding for as long as I can remember and I really don't want you to talk to him." Derek said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not part of your family so I don't see what the problem is." She said and Derek sighed.

"I care about you and they could hurt you just because I care." He said and she laughed.

"You're starting to make this sound like the Hatfield and McCoy feud." She said to him and then her eyes widened, "Argent… as in Kate Argent's family."

"Yeah," He said to her, "We're a lot like the Hatfield's and McCoy's."

"Oh…" she said lowering her eyes to the floor.

"I… I'll try to explain more later, really." He said reaching out involuntarily and running his hand through her dark brown hair. She leaned her head against into his touch before he realized he even did it. He made no move away from her since she didn't seem to mind and her hair _was_ really soft.

"Okay." She said softly.

* * *

Morana's Ramble: Wow. I'm actually posting early. Early for me anyway. Midnight. I have a headache from lack of food, but sometime later we're supposed to go to Walmart. Probably at 1:00 or 1:30. Then I shall feast! Anyway... I'd love some reviews. And Keira and Derek are getting closer! So this does take place after Peter comes back as you've read. I'd love some reviews. The hunters know about Keira now and I'll have to think of a way to add them in again. Or do you think they'll pity her 'cause she's blind? I'd love some reviews. Gerard is a heartless bastard though... Chris might try to stop him since he's nicer... I'D LOVE SOME REVIEWS! Morana out~!

P.S to one of my reviewers... The picture I have set as the cover is what she looks like, but I will try to add in more detail of how she looks. :)


End file.
